iMeet Taylor Swift
by nightmarelover
Summary: Taylor Swift is going to be staying in Seattle for a while living in the same building as Freddie. As the two become friends fast the problems with Sam and Carly skyrocket causing him to seek comfort and guidance from her. Can they end up being together


**Chapter 1**

Today was another day for the iCarly web show. The show itself has really started to get big over the past few weeks and the format of the show has changed slightly because of it.

One change is that every web show there is some sort of musical performance. Everybody on the iCarly team initally had doubts about adding that as a permanent segment but after seeing the results it was offically added.

There was another change and it could be considered both major and minor. That change was everyone got there own segment instead of just a team doing segments all the time.

Another change was location. After iCarly became so popular they started doing the show in different locations. They even got more adults to watch the show after that.

The web show will be done at Ridgeway today. The reason for that choice was Taylor Swift was going to be performing there today and she would be the biggest music star to ever perform on the show.

* * *

Taylor Swift was getting ready. She was going to be performing at Ridgeway on iCarly and after her performance she was going to be interviewed by one of them.

That would her first of many activities in Seattle. She was going to be staying for a while and just relax and work on some music. She also was planning a web show.

When she was first asked to appear on iCarly she was hesitant to say yes. The reason for that was the way there show was run recently. Even though the show has three individual segments she felt like Freddie's interview segment was being ignored and most of the times ended with a rude interruption of some sort.

That was tiresome and it seemed like that Freddie was getting tired of it as well. She might try to get him to help her with her web show because even though Carly and Sam fail to understand Taylor understands that Freddie is an important member of the team and should be respected.

* * *

The ICarly gang was already at Ridgeway preparing for the show. This show will be big and not just because of the music. Carly and Sam had found a new tech producer and are planning on having him end the interview segment and to take Freddie's place from now on.

They were getting rid of Freddie because they feel like he was not entertaining enough. They felt that if there was someone new more people would watch the show.

Now all that was left was to tell Freddie. Did they have a plan to? No. Did they want to? No. Were they going to do the right thing and tell him before the show today? again the answer is no.

They were going to let him have one last segment before he is replaced (more like tossed aside if you ask me.). There were more questions going through the minds of Carly and Sam.

Will they consider not going on with the plan? no. Was there a risk involved with this plan? yes. The biggest risk is the reaction of the fans of iCarly.

Did they have a plan for it? again the answer is yes. The usual interruption of Freddie's segment will be done by his replacement and it would seem like Freddie was planning to quit.

Even so some fans will probably still be angry. There was a plan for those fans. The replacement will be both an attention grabber and a charismatic performer. It might be hard at first but soon fans of the show will warm up to the idea.

Do they have any idea that going through with this plan may have repercussions? They dont know and they just dont care.

* * *

Freddie was backstage in the Ridgeway auditorium. Unfortunatley for him he had to set up the whole show because Carly and Sam were somewhere else.

He thinks its so typical of them. They go off somewhere before the show and leave Freddie to do the work. The only reason he still does this is because he likes doing this stuff and its not like there is another web show. If there was he would pounce on the oppurtunity like a predator does to its prey.

(What are the odds of that happening?) He thought to himself before he realized the show was starting. He sighed in a bored fashion now because unlike before all the problems started he just wanted to get this show over with.

* * *

Most of the show was done with at this point. All that was left was the interview with Taylor and then it would be over. He had to go get ready and he walked away.

Unfortunately he did not know that he would right about being over in more ways than one.

* * *

Taylor Swift had just finished performing and was exhausted. It was a good thing that there wasn't going to be an encore. She loves to perform in front of people but she probably wouldn't make it through the encore.

She was so distracted that she barely made it through the performance. She was distracted because she felt something was off. Taylor had a feeling that Carly and Sam were hiding something.

Taylor began to set suspicous when she noticed that they were trying to get through the show as quick as possible. Normally they would take up as much time as possible but they would never give the last segment enough time and today was different.

The fact wouldn't have bothered her as much as it did if it wasn't for how they were doing the show today. During random times in the show they would look out at the same spot as if checking for something or someone.

From there the gears started to turn and it was starting to make sense. They were going to replace Freddie tonight and make a big production out of it. When she started thinking about it it made perfect sense.

If she had to guess Taylor would have said that they were planning this for a while now. Taylor figured if they were going to pull this then they would have a surprise in the near future waiting for them.

* * *

The interview was almost over. Freddie asked " Last question. What are you planning on doing during your stay in Seattle?" Taylor Swift answered the question by saying " During my time in Seattle i plan on writing more music, doing a web show and just hanging out."

She was thinking (dont ask any more about it. If you do you will fall into there trap.). Fortunaley he seemed to read her thoughts and just ended the questioning.

They both got up to leave when Taylor fell on top of Freddie. What happened next was totally unexpected. Taylor moved ger face closer to Freddie's and captured his lips in a kiss.


End file.
